parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob the Builder (character)
He played Prince Florian in Wendy White and the Seven Characters and Wendy White Happily Ever After He is a prince. He played Prince Charming in Wendyrella (Childhood Style), Wendyrella II: Dreams Come True and Wendyrella III: A Twist in Time He played Peter Pan in Bob Pan and Bob Pan II: Return to Neverland He played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Wendy He played Kris Kringle in Bob Claus is Comin' to Town He is an adult. He played Santa Claus in Louie Claus is Coming to Town He is Mrs. Claus' Husband. He played Robin Hood in Bob Hood He is a fox. He played Paul in Mac's Panther He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Childhood Style) He played Prince Eric in The Little Building Girl, The Little Building Girl (TV Series) and The Little Building Girl 2: Return to the Sea He played Aladdin in Bobladdin (Childhood Style), Bobladdin (TV Series), Bobladdin 2: The Return of Rasputin and Bobladdin and the King of Thieves He is a street rat. He played Zak Young in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) He is a human (later Fairy). He played Prince Cornelius in Wendylina He is a fairy. He played Adult Simba in The Builder King, The Builder King 2: Bob's Pride and The Builder King 1 1/2 He is a male lion. He played Adult Derek in The Squirrel Princess, The Squirrel Princess 2: Escape from the Castle Mountain and The Squirrel Princess 3: The Mystery of the Mountain Kingdom He is a prince. He played Hubie in The Pebble and the Builder He is a male penguin. He played Phoebus in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame 2 He is the captain of the guards. He played Quasimodo in The Builder of Notre Dame and The Builder of Notre Dame 2 He played Adult Hercules in Bobcules (Childhood Style), Bobcules (TV Series) and Bobcules 2: Zero to Hero He played Adult Dimitri in Wendystasia He is a russian prince. He played Flik in A Childhood's Life He is a male ant. He played John Rolfe in Wendyhontas 2: Journey to a New World He played Li Shang in Wendylan and Wendylan 2 He played William in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Childhood Style) He played Rocky Rhodes in Builder Run He is a rooster. He played Jak in Bob the Builder and Orson (Jak and Daxter) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) He played Rodney Copperbottom in Characters (Robots) (Childhood Style) He played Herb Copperbottom in Characters (Robots) (DevonChrome Style) He played Troy Bolton in High School Musical (Childhood Style), High School Musical 2 (Childhood Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Childhood Style) He is a male student and captain of the varsity basketball team. He played Shane Gray in Camp Rock (Childhood Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Childhood Style) He played Naveen in The Princess and the Sponge He is a human. He played Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert in Tangled (Childhood Style), Tangled Ever After (Childhood Style) and Tangled: Before Ever After (Childhood Style) He is a russian prince. He played Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck it Johnny and Johnny Breaks the Internet He played Nod in Epic (Childhood Style) He played Surly in The Nut Job (Childhood Style) and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (Childhood Style) He is a purple squirrel. He played Branch in Trolls (Childhood Style) He played Buster Moon in Sing (Childhood Style) He is a grey koala. He played Fred Flintstone in The Builders He is a caveman. Portrayals *In Aladdin the Builder, he is portrayed by Aladdin. *In Arthur the Builder, he is portrayed by Arthur Read. *In Boots the Builder, he is portrayed by Boots. *In Buzz the Builder, he is portrayed by Buzz Lightyear. *In Chase the Builder, he is portrayed by Chase. *In Drew Pickles The Builder, he is portrayed by Drew Pickles. *In E.B. The Builder, he is portrayed by E.B. *In Fievel the Mouse, he is portrayed by Fievel Mousekewitz. *In Flint the Builder, he is portrayed by Flint Lockwood. *In Handy Manny the Builder, he is portrayed by Manny Garcia. *In Hercules the Builder, he is portrayed by Hercules. *In Igor the Builder, he is portrayed by Igor. *In Jeff the Builder, he is portrayed by Jeff. *In Mario the Builder, he is portrayed by Mario. *In Mighty Mouse the Builder, he is portrayed by Mighty Mouse. *In Orinoco the Builder, he is portrayed by Orinoco. *In Robin Hood The Builder Fox, he is portrayed by Robin Hood. *In Simba the Builder, he is portrayed by Adult Simba. *In Super Why the Builder, he is portrayed by Super Why. *In Tyrone the Builder, he is portrayed by Tyrone. *In Woody the Builder, he is portrayed by Sheriff Woody. *In Wubbzy the Builder, he is portrayed by Wubbzy. Relatives *Bob the Builder's Teammates - Scoop, Muck, Roley, Lofty and Dizzy *Best Friends - Manny Garcia, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat and Big Chris *Friends - Spud and Leo *Wife - Wendy *Uncle - Percy Pickles *Mother - Dorothy *Father - Robert *Aunt - Dora *Sister in Law - Jenny *Mother in Law - Mrs. Bentley *Father in Law - Mr. Bentley *Twin Brother - Tom *Grandfather - Billy *Pets - Pilchard and Fin Voice Actors UK version * Neil Morrissey (1998-2011 TV Series) and Lee Ingleby (2015 TV Series) US version * William Dufris (2001-Early 2005 TV Series), Greg Proops (Late 2005-2007 TV Series), Marc Silk (2008-2011 TV Series) and Colin Murdock (2015 TV Series) Gallery Bob the Builder.jpg Bob the Builder Crying 2.jpg|Bob the Builder crying Bob the Builder Singing with Roley.gif|Bob the Builder singing with Roley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder and Wendy Category:Characters who wear hats Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Characters named Bob Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Cbeebies Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Buildings Category:Main Characters